


Будет праздник

by Helen_scram



Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: The King is dead. Long live the King!
Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546033
Kudos: 2





	Будет праздник

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 2-й сезон, 1-я серия Prophecy («Пророчество»)
> 
> Персонажи из канона в истории:
> 
> Вильям де Феррерс, 4-й граф Дерби (де-юре с 1190, реально титул вернул Джон в 1199 после вступления на престол), личный друг короля Джона (Иоанна Безземельного).
> 
> Изабелла (в сериале Хадвиса, по второму имени), графиня Глостерская (в сериале Глостер — герцог, реально титул герцога Глостерского возник в конце XIV века), первая жена короля Джона.

Гай летал как на крыльях: до чего же удачно все складывалось! Справедливость восторжествовала. Принц, нет, теперь уже король — сам король! — выслушал его и похвалил. А главное — будет праздник! Настоящий большой праздник в Ноттингеме. 

От количества решаемых одновременно задач кружилась голова. Он сбился с ног, стараясь проконтролировать все разом: приготовление ужина на кухне, сервировку столов, украшение главного зала, а главное, площадку, где спешно ставились скамьи для зрителей завтрашнего турнира. Но это были приятные хлопоты. Все обитатели замка радовались предстоящему веселью не меньше Гая и охотно выполняли все его распоряжения.

Принц, то есть король, сразу же после отгремевшей в его честь здравицы ушел в замковую капеллу скорбеть по погибшему брату, благосклонно кивнув в ответ на предложение Гая об устройстве праздника и предоставив ему заниматься всем самостоятельно. Герцогская свита, ставшая теперь королевской, с воодушевлением готовилась к пиру и танцам.

Во дворе толпились местные торговцы, стремящиеся стать поставщиками будущего праздника, а там, как повезет, может и королевского двора. Когда они успевали все пронюхать, оставалось загадкой.

В Ноттингем спешно съезжалась знать. Первым примчался де Феррерс, наскоро обнялся с Гаем, окинул цепким взглядом уже почти готовый к приему высоких гостей зал, ободряюще бросил: «Молодец» и проследовал к Джону. Запыхавшийся гонец доложил, что к ним направляется леди Хадвиса, чтобы присоединиться к супругу для отбытия в Лондон на коронационные торжества. Гай помнил эту холодную надменную красавицу еще со времен проживания в Глостере. Нужно велеть усыпать ее покои лепестками роз. Хорошо, что в саду еще оставались несколько кустов, привезенных лет десять назад из Аквитании по указанию королевы Алиеноры и высаженных под окнами главных покоев. 

Суматоха стихала, приготовления подходили к концу. Гай зажмурился, выдохнул и еще раз проверил себя, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не разгибать пальцы один за другим, как в детстве. Нет, он ничего не забыл. Он справился, да, и справился отлично! И вечером будет музыка и танцы, а завтра турнир, он будет участвовать и обязательно победит, и прекрасная королева Хадвиса вручит ему венок и улыбнется, а вокруг будут раздаваться приветственные крики.

...Перекрывая радостно-деловитое жужжание вокруг, в его мысли вдруг ворвался вопль: 

— Гизборн!

Гай вздрогнул и обреченно уставился на вход. Слуги застыли, словно злой волшебник произнес заклинание, превратившее всех в статуи.

В дверях стоял Роберт де Рено, Высокий шериф Ноттингемский.


End file.
